Mind Control
by littlemikey
Summary: Una semplice parola da uno dei tuoi fratelli può fare danni inimmaginabili. E tu Mikey, questo lo stai per scoprire. Una dieta può avvolgerti interamente tanto che alla fine non saprai più uscirne... Attenzione: Anoressia / Guerra / SAINW


**TMNT : Mind Control**

Una semplice parola da uno dei tuoi fratelli può fare danni inimmaginabili. E tu Mikey, questo lo stai per scoprire. Una dieta può avvolgerti interamente tanto che alla fine non saprai più uscirne...

**Chapter 1: **

_Si chiuse in bagno. I suoi occhi spaventati rintracciarono l'amico di marmo bianco che sempre era disponibile. Sorrise freneticamente, chinandoglisi davanti. Guardò la sua mano danneggiata e infilò un dito in gola, provocandosi tosse e vomito._

_Ormai non ne poteva più fare a meno. Voleva pesare sempre di meno. E non gli importava che era solo uno scheletro vivente._

_E pensare che cinque mesi prima non era così..._

...

_**20 settimane fa...**_

I ragazzi erano insieme in salotto, totalmente presi dai loro hobby preferiti. Leo leggeva un libro seduto in poltrona con una gamba accavallata sull'altra; Donnie armeggiava al suo banco da lavoro nel vagone ferroviario arrugginito, Raph era al sacco da box e Mikey era seduto sul divano, a disegnare qualcosa.

Il rumore della grafite della matita era abbastanza da forte nel silenzio, interrotto solo dai tintinnii degli attrezzi di Donnie, lo sfogliare di Leo e il colpire costante di Raph.

Era una tranquilla serata di agosto e il caldo si faceva proprio sentire ma fortunatamente Don aveva installato un sistema di refrigerazione in ogni stanza e ciò era grandioso!

Il rumore delle shoji della camera del maestro si aprirono e tutta l'attenzione cadde sulla bassa figura paterna che stava uscendo tranquillamente, accompagnato dal fido bastone di legno.

-Figlioli- chiamò.

I suoi figli capirono che doveva essere qualcosa di importante; così si sistemarono in ginocchio al centro del dojo, sul tatami arancione.

-Come sapete, il Battle Nexus è stato afflitto da una guerra causata dal popolo di Amag contro il Daymio, per vendicarsi dei suoi piani di conquista sventati. Ma proprio ora sono stato informato che i combattimenti sono ormai finiti e sarà data una grande festa. Noi siamo invitati e vogliono anche il Campione che ha vinto per ben due volte-.

Mikey arrossì ma le occhiatacce di Raph lo fecero subito arrabbiare.

-Due volte?- ripeté sotto forma di accusa. -Diciamo che è stato il caso-.

-Uffa!- si lamentò l'arancione, facendo la linguaccia alla testa calda.

Splinter si schiarì la gola, non gradendo quell'inizio di conflitto fra i suoi figlioli e continuò, rivolgendo l'attenzione al primogenito e al terzogenito.

-La festa si terrà tra due settimane. Quindi, è bene iniziare a prepararci, figli miei. Ci alleneremo molto più duramente dato che vi sarà anche un piccolo torneo a scopi di beneficenza-.

-Forte!- esclamarono i quattro.

-Cerca di non fare brutte figure, allora!- commentò Raph, pizzicando un po' troppo duramente il fianco di Mikey.

-Ahi! Smettila!-.

-Raphael e Michelangelo! Sto parlando!- rimproverò il sensei, sospirando pesantemente. -Inizieremo in questo momento. Fate tre giri di corsa per riscaldarsi-.

-Hai, sensei!- fu la risposta generale.

E iniziarono. Mikey, come al solito, nonostante avesse la testa fra le nuvole, aveva già superato in pochi scatti tutti gli altri fratelli e se la rideva sotto ai baffi quando si ricordava di tenere gli occhi fissi sulla stanza per evitare di sbattere!

Dietro di lui, Raphael cercava solo di raggiungerlo e magari superarlo per dimostrare che mai e poi mai si sarebbe lasciato battere dal suo fratellino di tre anni più giovane.

Un quattordicenne e tre diciassettenni, per precisare!

-Come diavolo può già essere tanto veloce?!- ringhiò il rosso, aumentando il ritmo.

Mikey nemmeno lo ascoltava, troppo perso a fantasticare sulla festa sul Nexus che lo avrebbe sicuramente elogiato! Ah! Già si immaginava gustosi banchetti, gran classe e complimenti a non finire. Beh, certo... avrebbe dovuto preservare un certo grado di umiltà, ma quand'era che davvero si sentiva un campione?

-Basta così!-.

I quattro ninja si stopparono alla voce calma del sensei. I tre giri erano già conclusi e adesso, con qualche secondo di riposo, attendevano la seconda "prova", come generalmente definivano i fratelli.

-Iniziamo con lotta in coppia. Leonardo con Donatello. Raphael con Michelangelo-.

I fratelli si separarono, creando due coppiette abbastanza lontane fra loro e iniziarono, sotto l'attenta vigilanza del maestro.

Raphael avrebbe voluto scegliere Leo, dato che dava sempre il meglio di sé in ogni incontro ma anche con Mikey non era male. Il suo fratellino era la velocità in persona e ti costringeva a passare subito alle maniere forti già dal primo momento.

L'arancione aveva le mani sui fianchi mentre osservava il rosso con un'aria sghignazzante, già consapevole che carta giocare.

-Mi raccomando, niente parole!- ricordò il sensei.

-Che cosa?! Oh, andiamo, maestro Splinter! Sai che è fondamentale la parola per me!- si lamentò il minore, mentre il rosso approfittava del momento opportuno per colpirlo allo stomaco con un calcio.

Mikey si incurvò in un ponte spacca-schiena e godendo degli sguardi stupiti di tutta la famiglia, contrattaccò con un calcio a piedi uniti, mentre si sollevava dalle mani.

Raph parò con le braccia chiuse come barriera sul volto e subito afferrò la caviglia sinistra di Mikey, facendogli fare un volto pazzesco.

L'arancione non gliela diede per vinta: infatti, era riuscito a comandare il suo corpo a rimbalzare letteralmente come un felino sul pilastro sul quale avrebbe dovuto schiantarsi e tornò da Raph, in una verticale che celava una ginocchiata alla spalla destra.

Il rosso fu colpito, stavolta e barcollò, stringendosi la zona ferita. Notando che il sensei era pronto per fermare l'incontro, la miccia della rabbia esplose e Raphael scattò in uno sprint, iniziando con una scarica violenta di pugni che Mikey riuscì a malapena a controllare.

Non certamente soddisfatto, colpì bellamente al fianco sinistro il minore con una tallonata così potente che il poveretto si ritrovò con il guscio al muro, quasi a rischio di mancanza d'aria e un dolore accecante alla zona colpita.

-Yahmè!- gridò Splinter, fermando anche l'incontro più "pacifico" fra Leo e Don. -Michelangelo!-.

Al rosso servirono qualche manciata di secondi per calmarsi, stringersi il divario tra gli occhi e tornare ad avvertire il pizzicare doloroso alla spalla destra. Poi, però, nella sfocatura rossa che si diradava sempre più, notò i suoi fratelli accorrere verso Michelangelo e li imitò.

Un alone violaceo era già sbocciato al fianco del poverino che non poteva nemmeno rialzarsi, tanto era nel dolore puro.

-Raph, ma che cosa ti è saltato in mente?!- tuonò Leonardo, in collera. -Dovevi andarci giù così pesante? Dannazione!-.

-I... io non...-.

Splinter alzò una mano per fermare quell'inutile litigio fra maggiore e minore e si preoccupò di Mikey, sollevato da Donnie, che lo fece distendere sul divano.

-A occhio e croce non credo che l'urto abbia rotto qualche organo, quindi opterei per un'ecchimosi in piena regola. Riposo e nessuno sforzo ti aiuteranno. Per ora, meglio ghiaccio e pomata- diagnosticò Donnie.

-Mikey, mi spiace!- soffocò Raph.

-Non preoccuparti. Sto bene-.

-Raphael, come punizione, verrai a meditare con me per due ore- emise Splinter, certo che quello di Mikey non era un infortunio grave.

Il rosso annuì, senza ribattere nulla. Odiava meditare, però ma sarebbe stato meglio non aggiungere più guai alla sua lista!

-Accidenti, fratello!- commentò, però, Donnie. -Devo ammettere che dovresti limitare il consumo di pizza! Cosa sono questi rotolini ai fianchi?!-.

L'attenzione ricadde sul corpo dell'arancione sorpreso, mentre si palpava la carne più morbida anche alla pancia. Forse si era lasciato un po' andare con la "Pizza Assassina", un nuovo tipo di impasto con parecchie, se non troppe, calorie. Assassina era un termine per indicare quanto questo piatto facesse facilmente ingrassare.

-Non sono così grasso- si difese Mikey.

-Certo che no. Non per il momento, almeno. Ma visto che il tuo girovita è più largo e non va bene, ti consiglio niente "Pizza Assassina" per tre settimane- aggiunse Leonardo, maniaco della forma fisica perfetta. -E guai a te se usi i nostri risparmi per comperare leccornie caloriche!-.

Mentre Mikey veniva aiutato con la pomata e un cerotto preso dal kiti di pronto soccorso che Don aveva nel suo vagone ferroviario, anche Raph non poté trattenersi dal dire la sua.

-Mi chiedo che cosa dirà il Daymio vedendoti tanto in carne! Sono sicuro che il vestito che dovremmo indossare non ti entrerà nemmeno. Fratello, te lo dico da amico: sei ingrassato troppo. Sembri un tondo maialino-.

-Che se non sta attento diventerà un pachiderma!- rise anche il genio.

-Un ninja grasso è disonorevole- fece Leo.

-Hai capito, insomma, no? Sei pesante, ingombrante e soprattutto troppo grasso- concluse Raph.

Un crack nel petto di Michelangelo. La tartaruga ci era rimasta male a commenti tanto mirati nei suoi confronti ma nonostante il dolore al suo cuore infranto, sorrideva dolcemente.

-Ok, ragazzi! Ho capito! Starò attento!- disse, alzandosi frettolosamente. -Ora, se non vi spiace, vorrei andare a concludere il mio disegno che ho lasciato in camera! E' una cosa a cui tengo!-.

-Aspetta non vorrai svignartela ora!- stoppò Raph, afferrandolo per un polso.

L'arancione si strattonò violentemente, lasciando trasparire una lacrima randagia, prima di sparire al piano superiore per rinchiudersi in camera sua.

-Strano- mormorò Leo.

Don che stava chiudendo la cassetta del pronto soccorso lo guardò. -Cosa è strano?-.

-Il suo blocco da disegno. Voglio dire, è proprio qui, sul divano-.

-Forse si sarà sentito offeso- sottolineò Splinter. -Il vostro comportamento è stato deplorevole, figlioli. Era proprio necessario farlo sentire tanto in imbarazzo?-.

-E' stato per il suo bene, sensei. Mikey ama mangiare ma non deve eccedere nel cibo. Non sarebbe bello un ninja troppo grasso- replicò Leonardo, con morbidezza.

Il topo negò con il capo e si rinchiuse in camera sua, concentrandosi a meditare.

-Chissà, forse abbiamo un po' esagerato- mormorò Donnie, con un senso di colpa in crescita. -Voglio dire, sembrava abbastanza sconvolto prima-.

-E' per il suo bene! Chi lo vorrebbe un fratello mongolfiera?- commentò Raph, strappando una sonora risata agli altri, che nemmeno si erano accorti del paio di occhi azzurri spalancati, nell'ombra delle scale.

"Mi prendono ancora in giro!" pensò, con più lacrime.

Michelangelo tornò subito in camera sua, chiudendo la porta a chiave e si gettò a peso morto sul letto, stringendo le orecchie del cuscino e mordendogli la stoffa, cercando di non far sentire i suoi singhiozzi.

"Sono davvero così grasso? Eppure non mi sembrava!" pensò con rabbia e dolore.

Un pensiero veloce lo fece subito alzare: Mikey accese la luce e frugò nel cassetto della sua scrivania, trovando ciò che stava cercando. Un metro di stoffa.

Lo avvolse intorno alla sua vita, togliendo la i trenta centimetri in più del suo guscio e lesse il numero della sottrazione. Era aumentato di otto centimetri!

"Non oso immaginare quanti chili avrò preso!" pensò con terrore evidente.

Sbatté il metro nel cassetto e si sedette sul letto, stringendosi la testa nelle mani. Lui che di muscolatura ne aveva poca, la ciccia sarebbe stata evidente! E questo non poteva permetterlo! Ci andava la sua immagine!

_-Mi chiedo che cosa dirà il Daymio vedendoti tanto in carne! Sono sicuro che il vestito che dovremmo indossare non ti entrerà nemmeno. Fratello, te lo dico da amico: sei ingrassato troppo. Sembri un tondo maialino-._

_-Che se non sta attento diventerà un pachiderma!- rise anche il genio._

_-Un ninja grasso è disonorevole- fece Leo._

_-Hai capito, insomma, no? Sei pesante, ingombrante e soprattutto troppo grasso- concluse Raph._

Le parole dei suoi fratelli riecheggiavano nella sua mente. Mikey non poteva zittire quelle canzonature insistenti che gli davano fastidio e laceravano il cuore.

-Sono grasso? Vi faccio vedere che forza di volontà che ho!- ringhiò, a pugni stretti. -Anche io sono capace di affrontare una dieta! Chi vi credete di essere! Solo papà era dalla mia parte!-.

Afferrò il cuscino e lo sbatté contro al muro, volendo finalmente controllarsi il peso. Si inginocchiò sotto al letto, afferrando la sua bilancia gialla meccanica e ci salì su, dopo che si era disfatto di tutta la sua attrezzatura ninja.

-L'ultima volta ero quasi sessantacinque, più altri dieci chili per il mio guscio- si disse, mentre leggeva il risultato sconfortante. -O... ora sono... settanta...! NO!-.

Mikey rischiò di cadere dalla bilancia, troppo scioccato di leggere un simile risultato e crollò in ginocchio, palpandosi la piccola ciccetta sulla pancia.

-Non voglio essere grasso!-.

Si avvinghiò sull'armadio, vagando alla ricerca del vestito del Nexus. Era un'armatura di pelle nera sull'addome, con ampie spalline arancioni e una cintura bianca, più un solo parastinchi bianco e arancione e un paravambraccio identico. C'era anche un mantello nero a completare il tutto!

Il corpetto gli andava stretto e di molto... era davvero ingrassato!

-N... no...!- soffocò, crollando in ginocchio. -Devo dimagrire in due settimane! Basta schifezze, dai Mikey puoi farcela!-...


End file.
